


Death Totem'd

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: elliott wants to check on his partner but their is kind of a game going on ELLIOTT
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Death Totem'd

**Author's Note:**

> a lil something i cooked up a while ago cus gods if i dont adore the death totem

Thick black smoke covered Elliots body. The orange red glow emmiting from under the black shinned bright, dragging even more attention to him. The black became a steam slowly trailing off of him in whispy streams. His curls were still fluffy but Hound couldnt tell the difference between the darkened ringlets. 

They could tell, however, that Elliots normally warm hand was suddenly burning hot against their throat.

Bloodhound and Octane had been sorting through the harvester for a while. There was alot of space to cover and while Octavius was zooming from one place to another skipping over things he'd later go back for Hound approached each item they found. Did they need it? Nei did the gods deem it something they'd need? 

They would have to find out.

The calm was too good to be everlasting ofcourse.

Revenant had sent a silence smoke bomb at Octane and hit him, dead in the back, quickly followed by a frag grenade sending the little rabbit flying up over a building. It quickly drew Hounds attention pulling them over to the fight to hopefully end Revenant. As they pushed a door open at the top of the rampy building they watched Mirage rush past them with his gun to his back. Slight trails of blue followed him and they realized that wasnt Elliot. Just a copy. A mirage.

It was cemented when they were pushed into the wall behind them, slowly being lifted by the throat to the point where there boots couldnt touch the floor. 

They wiggled their feet like a child on a swing.

His hell morphed face nose to would be nose with their own. A dark chuckle echoed out of him. "Looks like I got you," He drawled.

They stayed hanging in place for a moment. His deliriously sweet yet demented tone echoing through Hounds head. The hot steam filtering through their mask fighting to float through and fogging the outer tinted glass.

"I suppose you did," they mused. They reached to their wrist and clicked off the coms. Octane was having his own problems anyways from what they gathered, his screams and war crys plauging their headset.

"Big bad hunter.. Wonder what the cameras will think, huh? What about your gods?. He mocked, jokingly. Elliott could stop the soft laughter from escaping him.

"You allow the power of the totem to ruin you." They stated, bored, reaching up to wrap a hand around his wrist and squeeze.

His curled smile fell for a moment. A soft hiss ruptured through his teeth and even more of that deliciously intoxicating steam poured out from his mouth. Even Elliots teeth were corrupted. His normally pearly whites were black and pealing contrasting to the shiny red coating and bubbling from his tounge.

Those pretty eyes werent unaffected either. The normally whites were now a deep and unforgiving black, his iril red and angry. Theres was still some soft om those blood reds though. 

They had to fight off the thoughts of just how magnificent he looked. How his hot skin could definitely burn them at this point. How they'd let him, if just for a moment of that pure energy pulsing behind his eyes to target them.

"You're not actually ch-choking right? Like I asked Rev if we could pop here cus I saw you and I wan-wanted to come say hi and he was gonna bully Oct-"

With that innocuous rambling came another release of smoke. They pulled the bottom of their mask off with a click and tilted their head to connect their lips. Just for a second. A peck, a peck of burning hot against their cold skin drawling them in like steam from a cartoon pie but they refused to get cought up in the moment. 

They quickly nipped at his lips before pulling back complelty and popping their mask back on. "You are welcome to come to my room tonight, Elliot, but for now I must bid you a fare well." 

They connected one of their boot edges with hid gut sending him skidding back and they took that opportunity to rush out of the pristine white and orange door they'd been pinned against. The black slowly seeped out of Elliots body as the protection wore off and he was left to stand there. 

A quiet chuckle echoed through his coms.

"I got the little morsel stuck in a loot box."

**Author's Note:**

> yo you read it? thanks... could... could you maybe gimme a kudo too? a comment would make my day tbh


End file.
